Monopod jibs (a monopole or pole or boom having an attachment for a camera) are used to capture certain shots, e.g., when a camera needs to be extended outward from a camera operator. Certain monopod jibs are equipped with a gimbal, i.e., an arrangement that acts to facilitate or control movement of the camera mounted on the monopole. For example, a gimbal may be used to balance or counterbalance a camera, buffering it from motion. Additionally, certain monopod jibs are provided with a multi-axis gimbal, which may be motorized, e.g., one or more motors may be provided to actively control movement of the gimbal components, and thus the camera.